


Something to Remember Her By

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny wants to give Harry a gift. Harry has his own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember Her By

**Author's Note:**

> For Shazi on her birthday. Written before Deathly Hallows came out, so not canon compliant. (Although I think it still works in retrospect!)

Ginny screwed up her face in disgust as Fleur kissed her cheek, calling her “my new sister!” in that ridiculous accent. She needed to get away. The wedding was boring, really, and she’d nearly bitten her tongue in half at least a dozen times, else the nickname “Phlegm” would escape and her mum would be none to pleased at that.

Besides, she hadn’t gotten to talk to Harry yet.

Ginny slipped unnoticed into the house, running up the stairs to her room to get the going away present for Harry that she'd hidden under her bed. It was silly, she knew, getting someone a present before they went away on a dangerous mission (which Ron refused to talk about, much to her annoyance), but she wanted to give him something; something to remember her by.

She threw open her door to find Harry frozen with one hand in her top dresser drawer, a sudden blush rising in his cheeks and a bit of silk enclosed in his fist; her breath hitched.

“What are you doing?” she asked, closing the door behind her. He let go of whatever he’d been holding and slammed the drawer shut.

“Err…nothing.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and he shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight.

“Er…getting something to remember you by.”

“That’s where I keep my knickers,” she said, laughter threatening her lips.

Harry gulped, his face now scarlet. “I know.”

“Oh…” A slow smile crept across Ginny’s face as she crossed the room, reopening the drawer. She pulled out a pair made of red silk, lacy with a delicate waistband, and held them out. “These are my favourite.”

Harry grinned and slid the knickers into his pocket.


End file.
